<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl and A Sinner by TheLiteraryMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698462">Girl and A Sinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMess/pseuds/TheLiteraryMess'>TheLiteraryMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020), tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dark, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMess/pseuds/TheLiteraryMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the book and movie of The Devil All the Time with a few changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You, Lenora Laferty/Arvin Russell, Preston Teagardin/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Mature themes (nothing different from the book) and heavy spoilers. I consulted both the novel and the film when writing this.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?” You asked friend sarcastically when you caught him staring.</p><p>His grandmother and your parents were speaking to one another by the cars. Arvin had led you round to the back of the church so that none of the adults could lecture him for smoking in God’s home. Lenora lingered nearby, adding fresh flowers to her mother’s hat for the service. </p><p>“Prettier than Hepburn. But the length of that skirt woulda given Sykes a heart attack. I can see your calves.” Arvin snickered. “Too bad he’s bein’ replaced by some nonce.”</p><p>“He’s the priest’s nephew and a recent graduate. You never know Arv, he could be just what this town needs.” You scolded. It was only temporary, but Arvin didn’t seem to like change all that much.</p><p>“He’s a preacher. Anyone who devotes their life to a book is gonna be just as boring as the last bastard. So long as Grandma and Lenora are happy, I don’t care what he decides to bullshit about.” Arvin shrugged and raised the cigarette to his lips, keeping his eyes set on his sister.</p><p>“Do you think there is a god? Watching over her and making sure she don’t end up like her mother?” Arvin usually got like this. He would be stubbornly adamant about how he wasn’t going to pray to someone who didn’t exist, and he only went to church to make his grandmother happy. But, sometimes, he had to wonder if there really was some higher being. You supposed it was something he got from his father. You didn’t question it.</p><p>“Why’d she need some invisible asshole to watch over her when she has you? That’s how god works. He can only watch over us so much, so he presents us with guardian angels.”</p><p>“I ain’t no angel, y/n/n.” Arvin laughed.</p><p>“She’s still here, ain’t she? Her heart’s still in one piece. That sure ain’t the work of any other guy.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Arvin, Y/n, let’s go!” </p><p>Lenora was now stood by the side of the building, frantically waving the pair of you over. Arvin sighed and took one last drag before dropping the cigarette, dousing the flame with the toe of his boot.</p><p>“Let’s go do what we have to do.” He grumbled as you walked back round to join your parents, Emma and Earskell at the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks like he graduated a decade ago and never got changed.” Arvin leaned down to whisper in your ear as you queued by the doors.</p><p>“The Reaster sisters seem to like him.” You pointed out.</p><p>“The Reaster sisters are floozies. Hobart told me they’d let a guy do them both at the same time if he asked nicely.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Grandma and Lenora have been fussin’ non-stop. They even practiced the way they’d greet him and walk down to the pews. And Grandma made about a dozen different dressings for those livers. I think she’s worried she might kill ‘im or somethin’.”</p><p>You laughed. “Everyone knows Emma Russell’s the best cook in the county. Even my mama, just don’t tell her I agreed. She’s made my birthday cakes for as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, you try tellin her that. Three times she had to go toilet before we could leave. I told her that was what the preacher would be doin’ if she fucked up those livers.”</p><p>“Oh Arvin, you little shit, you didn’t!” You hit his arm lightly, ignoring the annoyed glares from other families at your outburst. “What? If god didn’t want me sayin’ it, then how come such a word exists?” </p><p>Arvin snickered but stepped away before he could get scolded for teasing you.</p><p>Your family was next in line and as your mother presented her beloved apple crumble, Arvin playfully shoved you forward. You stumbled in your shoes and ended up right in front of the preacher.</p><p>“Well, hello there. Those shoes don’t fit you?”</p><p>“No, Preacher. I lost mine in the river, you see. When my friend’s sister’s hat got caught in the wind and I went to save it.” You explained proudly. Your parents had gone on and on about how ladies don’t go wading into rivers, but who were you to listen?</p><p>The preacher smiled, and it warmed your cheeks a little. He was fairly easy on the eyes, even if he looked like he was dressed for a prom rather than a sermon. Must have been something his mother had left him.</p><p>“So we’ve got ourselves an angel in this church, hm? Well then I hope that it’s worth your while and that I can still teach you a thing or two. We have to nurture the brain that accompanies a beauty like yours. Now, is that a crumble I see? Why, that looks just how my mama made it.” He examined the tray and glanced up. “Blessed are they who hunger and thirst for righteousness.” </p><p>It was silent for a moment as everyone let the words sink in, overcome with wonder. He was the perfect preacher. You and Lenora caught each other’s eyes and giggled before the preacher smiled. “Please find a seat and make yourselves at home.” </p><p>Your father squeezed your shoulder proudly, and you followed your mother to the pews to wait for the Russell’s while she gushed about how charming the new preacher was. You were excited too. Maybe now you would start to like church days. It was so rare to find a man who cared more about a woman’s intelligence than her looks. He could set such an example. </p><p>Maybe if you’d turned back, you would have seen Arvin’s clenched jaw as he watched Teagardin’s eyes follow you down the pews. Sure, you were an angel. But you were supposed to be his angel.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see the way that preacher was lookin’ at you?” Arvin whispered once he joined you in the corner before the feast.</p><p>“You mean, the way preachers usually look at a child of god? Yeah, I noticed it too. I think all preachers just have naturally creepy smiles. He makes up for it with the charm though.” You shrugged as you watched him analyse the food on the table. </p><p>Arvin wasn’t smiling. “I ain’t kidding, y/n. I don’t like him. He had no right lookin’ at you like that.”</p><p>“Like what? He’s married, Arvin. And his wife is twice and pretty as I’ll ever be. Besides, it shouldn’t matter who looks at me whatever type of way. I’m going to keep men out of my life for as long as I can.” You argued. If he wanted to, Arvin would probably fight a tree just for having a root that tripped you up. It was annoying.</p><p>“Ain’t nobody prettier than you, y/n.” Arvin huffed but gave up on the argument when his family joined you. </p><p>The whole church stood in wait to see what Preston thought of their cooking. There wasn’t a single dish that didn’t contain somebody’s heart and soul. You could hear your mother’s quiet squeal when Teagardin served a large portion of crumble onto a separate plate and handed it to his wife to save as dessert before he helped himself to the savoury dishes and Emma wrung her hands together excitedly. Until Preston set his plate down and you heard Arvin’s quiet groan. The food was the best part of the service after all.</p><p>“Friends,” Preston cleared his throat, making sure that he had everyone’s attention. “there’s no doubt we’re all humble people gathered here.”</p><p>“Amen.” The crowd whispered. Well, everyone except Arvin.</p><p>“You’ve all been awful nice to me, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the welcome.” He caught your eye once again, and you beamed. Had you really once thought that church was boring?</p><p>“But friends, the poor soul that brung in them livers on that beat-up plate…well, let’s just say that I’m inspired to preach on it for a minute before we eat.” </p><p>You glanced over to Arvin’s other side and frowned at Emma. That plate was the best one she had. You knew because it was always used when you went round for dinner. Those chicken livers were her pride and joy. Cooked by god himself, as she usually said. Perhaps Preston was just used to the finer things in life. He didn’t mean to embarrass anybody. </p><p>“Sure, some of us are better off than others, and I see plenty of white meat and red meat laid out on this table. And I suspect that the folks who carried them platters in eat mighty good sometimes, but poor people got to bring what they can afford. So them organs is a sign to me; telling me that I should, as the new preacher of this church, sacrifice myself so that y’all can have a share of the good meat tonight. And that’s what I’m going to do, friends. I’m going to eat these organs.”</p><p>Arvin wrapped his arm around Emma’s shoulder while you glared at anyone who dared turn to look at her. Her livers were better than every other dish brought in, no matter if her plates weren’t solid china or shiny enough to see a face.</p><p>“Cause I model myself on the good Lord Jesus whenever he gives me the chance. And today, he’s blessed me with another opportunity to follow in his footsteps.”</p><p>“Amen.” The church chorused awkwardly.</p><p>The mood was pretty glum after Teagardin had unwillingly torn Emma’s dignity to shreds. As the crowd dispersed to eat, you stuck around with Arvin and his grandmother. Your parents were too awkward to stick around and went to sit away from the Russell’s but you stuck around for Arvin. </p><p>“He’s a no-good son of a bitch.” Arvin was trying to comfort his grandmother, but Lenora smacked his arm.</p><p>“He’s the preacher. And it’s not like he was wrong.”</p><p>“Of course he was wrong, Lenora. Your family isn’t a charity case. He shouldn’t have made such a fuss.” You interrupted.</p><p>Emma whimpered in anguish. “No, y/n. Don’t you worry about me. Go enjoy the meal.”</p><p>“No thanks, Ms Russell. The good dish has already been spoken for.”</p><p>Emma smiled, but she caught sight of Preston with the livers and looked away again. “I think we’ll just head home. Uncle Earskell will be glad that there was enough to bring back.” </p><p>She turned with Lenora to head back to the car and you moved to follow, but Arvin stuck out his arm to follow. </p><p>“Maybe it’s best if you didn’t come for dinner today, y/n. Grandma’s embarrassed enough. Besides, I’m sure the preacher has more lines to use on you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” You questioned with a frown.</p><p>“You ain’t like us, y/n. You ain’t poor. Of course he’s gonna like you.”</p><p>“And why should that matter?”</p><p>“He ain’t no preacher. I’m telling you. That man’s as bad as they got on the goddamn radio.”</p><p>You hadn’t exactly been impressed with Teagardin, but having Arvin act like he could suddenly decide what was best for you angered you far more.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Arvin. Can’t you see the good in anybody?”</p><p>“I don’t like the way he looks at you.” Arvin countered.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to look. He’s the preacher, I ain’t gonna sleep with him. And even if I did, you wouldn’t have no say in it.”</p><p>“He’s a pus-gutted blowhard is what he is. And you’re just another naïve little girl if you can’t see what’s wrong with him.”</p><p>“Is that what you think of me, huh? Fuck you, Arvin Russell.” You scoffed and turned away while he stormed back to the car to take the girls' home.</p><p>Like you said, you were done with men.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. .2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following weeks, only Lenora joined you and your family in the church as Arvin and Emma retreated to the back of the pews. Out of sight, out of mind was Emma’s excuse. You supposed Arvin was just still angry with you after your argument. Especially after you’d made an extra effort to get all dressed up for church and prove to him that you could do whatever you wanted with or without his approval.</p><p>One evening you were walking back from a study group, passing the church you bumped into Lenora stepping out of the doors, cheeks flushed as if she’d been running.</p><p>“Hey, Lennie. Teagardin been taking care of things?”</p><p>It must have been a pretty tough afternoon with her mother, for Lenora almost jumped out of her skin at the question and stared at you with big wide eyes. “What?”</p><p>“You know, your mother’s grave. Does he make sure those boys don’t try taking your flowers?”</p><p>“Oh.” Lenora’s shoulders slumped as she reached the bottom of the steps to join you. “Yeah, Preston- Teagardin’s been awfully kind. I was just thanking him for everything. He lets me pray with him sometimes.”</p><p>“That’s real nice, Lennie. He must be making up for the chicken liver incident.” You glanced behind her and frowned. “Where’s Arvin?”</p><p>Lenora pointed behind you as the blue chevy came rolling down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind. Arvin didn’t make any moves to get out of the vehicle to talk to you, but he held your gaze with a thousand unspoken words in his eyes. In all your relief, you’d almost missed the state he was in.</p><p>“He’s been fighting.” You whispered.</p><p>“It’s not the first time.” Lenora replied as she moved towards the car and you hesitantly followed.</p><p>“Hey y/l/n.” Arvin looked away and brought his cigarette to his lips, watching Lenora in the mirror.</p><p>“Cut the bullshit, Russell. Why’d you leave her here by herself?”</p><p>“Relax, ain’t nobody ever bothered her here. I had shit to do.”</p><p>“It’s really nothing. Teagardin promised to look out for me.” Lenora spoke up, ever the peacemaker. </p><p>This time her words didn’t diffuse the situation. “Well? Open the door.”</p><p>Arvin glanced back at you with a frown. “You ain’t gonna hit me are ya?”</p><p>“That depends on how stupid you’ve been. But nobody else is gonna pity your sorry ass enough to patch you up. Let me in.”</p><p>Arvin looked around once more, then flicked the cigarette out of the window and leaned over to open the passenger side door.</p><p>“Thank you.” You smiled victoriously and climbed in. </p><p>“Don’t sweet talk me. We both know I didn’t have a choice.” Arvin muttered, but there was a smile growing on his face that contradicted his words.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” You asked as the music filled the car once you’d shut the door. </p><p> “It’s Sonny James.” Arvin pointed out. </p><p>“Uh yeah, and it’s love song. What the hell are you listening to this shit for, you getting soft on me?” </p><p> Arvin smiled and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, y/l/n.</p><p>“What? I think it’s cute. Little Arvin wants a kiss kiss.”</p><p>“Knock it off.” He whined.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky that boy’s dad isn’t pressing charges.” Emma grumbled as she handed you a bowl of warm water and a rag. “You’ve already been kicked out of school several times, a letter of apology wouldn’t be enough to get you out of a cell.”</p><p>“Those sons of bitches deserved it, grandma. Praying for them just don’t do nothin’. Dinwoodie’s the worst of ‘em all.” Arvin protested, leaning on the table with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Well, I suppose it’s better than chasing some girl to Cincinnati like your Uncle Earskell once did. Violence I can pray out of you, foolishness is harder” Emma hummed, her way of giving up on the argument.</p><p>Arvin looked up with a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, grandma. There’s still plenty of time for that.”</p><p>“Poor girl. Having to be stuck with you.” You sighed dramatically and soaked the rag before bringing it to Arvin’s face. </p><p>Arvin winced a little at the pressure of you wiping the blood from his nose. He kept his eyes on you, but didn’t speak until Emma had left the room.</p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said. You’re not just some naive girl. You’re actually really fucking awesome. It’s good for Lenora to have someone like you. And me. I just get protective, you know?”</p><p>You glanced up and offered the boy a small smile. How could you ever stay mad at him?</p><p>“You know, for someone so angry at the world you also have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. Your mother would be proud to see the man you’ve become. But you don’t need to fight off every person you don’t like.”</p><p>“I know that. I just really hate bullies. Lenora won’t stand up for herself, and she won’t have any family at school come next year. Gene and his candy-ass buddies won’t bother her no more, I made sure of that.”</p><p>“Arv-”</p><p>“I ain’t got many reasons to smile, y/n.” He continued. “I lost too much already. I won’t lose nobody else. Not Lenora, not Emma and certainly not you.”</p><p>You shook your head and rinsed out the rag in the bowl. “You don’t have to worry about me, Russell. Soon as I can, I’m getting out of this town. I can’t bring myself to do the whole unhappy marriage and shitty kids thing.”</p><p>Arvin glanced up and managed a smile. “What, you thinkin’ of marrying some unambitious low-life like me?”</p><p>You wrung out the rag and shrugged, a smile of your own playing on your lips. “Maybe in Vegas. Stay there, I’ll get something cold for your eye.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. .3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arvin had wanted to drive you home but Emma was still thinking of ways to discipline him for beating the crap out of Gene Dinwoodie and his friends. So, you set off by yourself after assuring him that he’d already fulfilled his angel duties by teaching you how to pack a good punch. Anybody who messed with you would surely regret it afterwards. It had ease Arvin’s mind enough to let you leave without him, but he wanted you to call his place as soon as you made it back.</p><p>You were lost in your own thoughts; about Arvin and how good it felt to speak to him again, how you worried for Lenora when Arvin began working full time, and also how Earskell had mentioned to you that he’d asked Arvin to lock away his luger. He said that a handgun was meant for killing people, not hunting. You vaguely remembered when Arvin had refused to kill so much as a squirrel. Was Earskell worried about him? That he might end up like Willard? Your mind was running as fast as Arvin’s Chevy and you barely registered the flashy car slowing down beside you until the window rolled down and a voice called out.</p><p>“Isn’t it a little late for a young lady to be walking all by herself?”</p><p>You glanced at Preacher Teagardin and smiled. “Maybe for any ordinary lady. But I think I can protect myself. The Lord never said anything about self defence being a sin.”</p><p>Teagardin chuckled and nodded. “Well, I couldn’t argue with that. But just in case, I was about to head out to the sticks to pray if you’d care to join me. It’s important to stay close to God.”</p><p>“You don’t pray at the Church?”</p><p>“Most of the time. But ain’t nowhere closer to god then out in the world he created. And, no offense to Uncle Sykes, but Coal Creek’s church don’t even have real air conditioning.</p><p>You nodded and climbed into the passenger side of the car. The seats were comfortable enough, but they didn’t embrace you like the ones in the Chevy.</p><p>“Nice wheels.”</p><p>“Thank you, was a graduation gift.” </p><p>The preacher smiled, and you couldn’t help but return it. It reminded you of Arvin’s smile, but something was missing that you couldn’t quite place your finger on.</p><p>“Say, you’ll be graduating in May, won’t you?” Teagardin asked as he drove further out of town. </p><p>“Yes, sir. Me an’ a few other seniors.”</p><p>“You know, it’s always a good idea to have the lord on your side when your life is going to change to drastically. It’s a good idea to start early, make sure you give him enough time to prepare you. Tell me, have you ever truly presented yourself to our heavenly father?”</p><p>You glanced away from the window and back at Preston. “I’m afraid I don’t understand your meaning.”</p><p>“To become one with god, is a blessing. That is why us preachers are here to lead you to that holy light. The relationship between a girl and her preacher is sacred. I’m here to help you find God within yourself, if you are willing to let me.”</p><p>Suddenly the car felt a thousand degrees hotter, as if the Devil were sat in the back seat watching. Only, you weren’t entirely sure that you were the one he was trying to tempt. </p><p>“Actually, I’m not feelin’ too good. Could you take me home?”</p><p>“Now now, there’s no need to be scared. The good lord will communicate through me. It will be as if I’m not really here.”</p><p>“I’m not scared. I just promised Arvin I’d call when I got home, and I don’t like for him to worry.”</p><p>Preston nodded and turned back to the wheel, but there was a darkness in his eyes that unsettled you. It wasn’t a darkness like Arvin’s, his was driven by emotion. This was something deeper, driven by the devil in the back seat himself.</p><p> </p><p>In the time that you and Arvin had been on non-speaking terms, he’d begun working for some construction crew laying down blacktop on the Greenbrier County stretch of Route 60, and Lenora seemed to be thriving now that it appeared she was hitting puberty. Emma couldn’t help but point out the girl had begun filling out by the day, and little Lenora seemed pleased. She had been anticipating this for so long. Maybe one day she’d get herself a boyfriend. Arvin wanted that so that she’d quit following him like a lost puppy. And although she had once strongly believed a woman should never paint her face, you’d caught her sneaking a tube of lipstick from her purse. You were too proud to bring it up, and it wasn’t like you lacked the money to replace it.</p><p>For the first time, it was feeling as though your story was finally falling into place. With Lenora heading to the cemetery herself, you and Arvin spent plenty of time hanging out when he wasn’t working. He even invited you to hang out with Hobart and Daryl, telling them to go suck off a horse if they ever complained about having a girl around. Sunday dinners at the Russell house resumed, and you kept your distance from Teagardin. It seemed like most of the town was getting bored with his unpredictable sermons now, and couldn’t wait for Albert to recover. </p><p>It was almost perfect. Until Lenora got sick.</p><p>The Laferty girl loved church. More than men loved flaunting the sizes of their tragically unimpressive members. To Lenora, missing church was as bad as committing murder. Arvin had wanted to stay home to take care of her, but she had insisted that the two of you go so that you could fill her in on everything she’d missed. So after Emma had laid her bedside table with all the medicine in the world and some food, and Arvin had made sure Earskell would keep an eye out, the three of you piled into his Chevy Bel-Air and rode to the church.</p><p> </p><p>Despite not many people taking a liking to Preacher Teagardin, the car park was packed as always. Nobody in Coal Creek missed their weekly rendez-vous with God. </p><p>“Hey, y/n?” Arvin’s timid voice called out as you reached for the door handle, causing you to turn back.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I just wanted to thank you. For staying. I know I talk a lot of shit about the people in town, but I never mean you.”</p><p>“Arvin Eugene Russell; If you’re about to tell me that I’m different from other girls, I’m gonna slam that pretty face of yours against the steering wheel.”</p><p>“You are though! Different. In the best of ways. You know, my daddy wasn’t always a good man. But he knew when he found a good woman. The perfect woman.” Arvin kept his focus on the window, but it was clear his words were directed towards you rather than just a random outpour of thoughts.</p><p>“I wish I could’ve met her.” You mused.</p><p>“I think you already have. The best parts, at least.”</p><p>Arvin finally turned his head to look at you and you smiled softly. You weren't entirely sure what was going through his head, but you could feel something happening. Some sort of shift in the air between the two of you.</p><p>“Oi Russell! Are ya coming in or waiting to give her a finger or two?” Daryl called out with a snicker.</p><p>“I’ll show you a finger, Kuhn. I’ve got a spare one for you too, Hobart Finley.” </p><p>You shook your head and turned back to Arvin, but it seemed the moment was over and he was retrieving his keys to join Emma. You climbed out of the car and looked across the parking lot, noticing the shape of the preacher in the window.</p><p> </p><p>“The good book is filled with good men and women sufferin’ delusions. Eve in the garden. Noah, naked, drunk, bringing change upon his family. The idol the Jews bowed before in the desert. And even the lord Jesus himself was presented with delusions in the desert, but only through his faith and his strength overcame.”</p><p>“Praise Jesus.” Emma hummed along. She didn’t like Teagardin but she was never one to turn her back on the good lord. Arvin, on the other hand, was almost falling asleep and you had to elbow him hard in the ribs. He had a promise to Lenora to keep. Maybe it was a bad move, because the preacher's eyes suddenly seemed fixed on the pair of you.</p><p>“The Lord’s delusion in the desert was a game of the so-called Devil. And what the Lord experienced was a delusion that would’ve kept him from saving us! But he did not fall for it! It is our delusions that lead us to sin. Striking a mother or a wife for something that you thought they said. Neglecting work or Sunday service for that matter. Some boy, fallin’ in love with a girl who ain’t never gon’ love him back. Delusions! Blaspheming the Lord in your mind and in your heart for some wrong done to you by another person.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sermon was oddly specific.” You started as you walked with Arvin back to the car. He hadn’t said a word since the beginning of service. You didn't like when something troubled him like this.<br/>
“Well, I'm willing to bet that man doesn't even know what love is. I don't think I've seen that wife of his has ever smiled once. Poor girl must be lonely.” Emma piped up when Arvin remained silent.</p><p>“He weren’t talkin’ ‘bout no wife, Grandma. He was talkin’ to me.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” You asked from the back seat.</p><p>Arvin scoffed. “Jesus y/n, did you not see the way he was gawpin’ at me? He wants my ass dead.”</p><p>“Arvin Russell, you watch your tone. He ain’t the preacher we was hoping for, but he’s still a man of god. He would never wish the devil on anyone.” Emma scolded.<br/>
Truth was, Emma Russell had failed with setting Willard and Helen up all those years ago. So after the third time you’d been round for Sunday dinner, she knew this was her chance to make it up to God and it became clear as day that you were meant to marry her grandson. What a wonderful wife you'd make too.</p><p>“He called Lenora out too. You heard him. Making her sound like a sinner for missin’ one day of church. You know she’d be heartbroken.”</p><p>“Well then, we best get home and cheer her up with some soup. No use fighting over the meaning of the Lord’s sermons.”</p><p>Once again Emma was the voice of reason. Arvin gave up arguing and pulled out of the parking lot. He barely gazed at you in the mirror, but you were running Teagardin’s words in your head over and over again until they played like a melody.<br/>
Arvin Russell was in love with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. .4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tragedy strikes in Coal Creek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh look at that, that useless bum left the barn unlocked again. Earskell?! Earskell get out here.” Emma huffed and shook her head. “Hungover probably. And on the Lord’s day, with Lenora in the house. Arvin be a dear and check the barn will you? Y/n, you come help me butter some toast for her.” <br/>You wanted time to speak with Arvin about the sermon and everything that had happened in the car beforehand, but he was already walking away. Instead, you followed Emma up the porch and into the house to prepare food for Lenora before dinner. Earskell was passed out from his night of gambling before.<br/>“I don't know what goes through that boy’s head sometimes. He gets as paranoid as his daddy did. Hate the Lord as he did, you'd have never heard him placing such accusations on Reverend Sykes. I think it’s just all those teenage hormones gettin’ to him. I thought he would’ve brought home a nice girl by now.”<br/>Arvin didn’t seem the type to want a nice girl. Then again, he wasn’t the type who tried to get in the pants of one all the time like the other guys at school. He’d always been too busy protecting Lenora to date. Unless you counted the time he’d frequently made out with Mary-Jane Turner before she’d moved away. You didn’t say anything though. Best not to give Emma a heart attack when she already had Lenora to look after and an extra mouth to feed every time you came over in the Chevy.<br/>“He must take after his father. He has to wait for the right woman.” You placed the empty plate from church in the sink and grabbed the butter to spread on the toast.<br/>“Well I wish he’d hurry up. I’d like to live long enough to see both of those children at the alter.” Emma washed her hands and squinted out of the window. <br/>“Oh for heaven’s sakes, what’s taking him so long? You better run along and fetch him, he listens to you.”<br/>You weren’t so sure about that when Arvin hadn’t even spoken to you since the service but you weren’t going to disobey Emma. You dried your hands and headed back outside towards the barn. You’d barely reached the end of the porch when you heard Arvin’s frantic cries. Through the fog and the mist of morning dew, you could barely see him clutching the human-like form in his arms as he kicked the door open. Lenora.</p><p>Suicide. The ultimate sin. It was just so unlike Lenora. And it tore the Russell’s apart. Emma blamed herself for not staying home from church for one day, Earskell blamed himself for not watching over Lenora and Arvin blamed himself for not doing a good enough job of protecting his sister. It was all well and good beating the shit out of the bullies, but he couldn’t do anything about the devil in her head.<br/>You stood by Arvin’s side, clutching his arm tightly as Emma said a little prayer.<br/>“Oh lord. There’s just some things we can't understand. But you take her into your arms.” She pleased as she knelt by the casket.<br/>“Uh, ain’t somebody sayin’ prayers or?” Earskell cut himself off, too overcome with guilt.<br/>Arvin turned his head to glare at his uncle but you squeezed his arm before he could do anything to upset Emma further. At the end of the day, Lenora would have only tried again. Nobody could blame themselves for not stopping it.<br/>Arvin uncrossed his arms once you let go and helped Emma up, wrapping his arm around her.<br/>“I’m okay. I just wish Teagardin would’ve held a proper service.” She wiped her eyes and looked once more at the casket. “You’re right, Arvin. Ain’t nobody gonna bother her no more. She's safe now.”<br/>Earskell helped Emma back to the car but Arvin had one more person to grieve. The two of you sat between Helen and Lenora’s graves, both laden with pink and white carnations. <br/>“Do you think it’s true? She’s safe now?” Arvin asked as he ran his fingers over the handmade headstone. Teagardin hadn’t even let them order a nice one like Helen’s. There was no place in God’s garden for a sinner. Asshole.<br/>“I think she’s right where she wants to be. She waited long enough to be with her mother again.”<br/>Arvin sniffled, his arms wrapped around his knees which were pulled to his chest. “Why does God keep taking people away from me? I ain’t a bad person.”<br/>You glanced over and took his hand. “Bad things sometimes happen to good people. It’s a whole load of horse-shit but it don’t mean nothin’. That's just how life goes I reckon.”<br/>Arvin nodded his head and sniffled again. There was no real reason why bad things happened, they just did. Maybe there was a lesson behind it and maybe there wasn’t.<br/>“She told me she loved me. I didn’t say it back. I never said it back. Why couldn’t I just see it back?” Arvin huffed and ducked his head between his arms.<br/>“You didn’t have to say it Arvin. She knew. We all knew.” You assured the broken boy.<br/>“You know, on my birthday I didn’t make a wish for myself. I made one for you. I wished that you’d always be around. Makin’ Coal Creek a better place. Makin’ me a better man.” Arvin glanced back up with a pained smile. “If it was you… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I finally understand why my daddy left me the way her did. I don’t want to know a world without you in it, y/n. I’m too sweet on you to let you slip away…I’m in love with you.”<br/>You caught Arvin’s eye and smiled. Of course, you’d kind of already known. Arvin wasn’t the best secret keeper, but hearing him put it into words just hit different. <br/>“I love you too, Arvin Russell.”<br/>You leaned in for a hug and Arvin quickly closed the gap between the two of you, holding your jaw with his index finger as his rough lips met yours. You probably looked like a pair of oddballs kissing in a cemetery of all places; but there was something special about confessing your feelings while surrounded by loved ones. You supposed that was why people made such a big deal out of weddings. You would be sharing your existence with Arvin, and you wanted the whole of Meade to know it. Sometimes, it didn’t take one person to fix a broken heart. Sometimes, it was simply a case of sharing the burden. A feather is only lighter when it is free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. .5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth about Lenora comes out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were waiting for Arvin to get back from work one night when Sheriff Thompson approached the two of you.</p><p>“Need to have a word with you, Arvin.”</p><p>Arvin slid one hand into the pocket of his jean jacket while the other came to rest on your waist. “About what?”</p><p>The Sheriff glanced at you hesitantly, but Arvin’s tight grip assured you that he wanted you close by. </p><p>“It’s, uh, it's about Lenora.”</p><p>Arvin took a breath and nodded. “What about her?”</p><p>“I came by here instead of home so nothing's put on your grandmother-”</p><p>“Put on? What do you mea?” <br/>Arvin’s grip tightened ever so slightly and you moved your hand over his own, squeezing his fingers gently.</p><p>“Well…ol’ Dudley in the coroner’s?”</p><p>“I ain’t never heard of no Dudley.”</p><p>Thompson looked uncomfortable now, fingers tapping against the brim of his hat in his hand. “Well, he’s a drunk. But he ain’t no liar. Did you know Lenora was carrying a baby?”</p><p>Your stomach dropped at his words. Lenora? Just the other week Arvin had talked about how there was no boy in Coal Creek that she’d be interested in. Lenora was a good girl, she believed in all the Christian views on marriage and relationships. But if someone convinced her that she was giving herself to god…<br/>Arvin dropped your waist and stepped back a little as he stared at the sheriff. “That’s bullshit.” He growled, jaw clenched. “That son of a bitch is lying.”</p><p>“I tell ya, Dudley ain’t a liar. He came to me privately, so as your family knew. I felt he was right.”</p><p>Arvin looked away and took your hand, the sheriff’s gaze flitted between you guiltily.</p><p>“Now, I might've put my foot in something. It wasn’t my intentions.”</p><p>“You know that preacher ain't said no words for her.” Arvin shook his head. “Not for people that kill themselves.” </p><p>Arvin gazed out to the pastures as he tried to process the information. It was pretty hard to think that Lenora had given up her innocence and nobody knew. </p><p>“Have you tried questioning Teagardin?” You spoke up.</p><p>You knew something had seemed off when he’d driven you home that night. A part of you had known what he was like, and yet you’d still left her by herself at the cemetery so you and Arvin could spend time together. How selfish was that?</p><p>Sheriff Thompson‘s gaze flitted to you, and he laughed. “What? You think the preacher did it?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” You shrugged. </p><p>No other boy in Coal Creek had been so close to Lenora. </p><p>“Why? And don’t say because she spent time with him. The whole town ain’t been knocked up have they?”</p><p>Arvin tuned back into the conversation and glared. “Sheriff, he got my Lenora knocked up.”</p><p>“And you have proof she wasn’t just foolin’ around? A lot of young girls get bored. They tire of being good Christians and start sinning. I see it every day.”</p><p>“Well my Lenora ain’t like that.” Arvin protested.</p><p>“Everyone’s like that, kid. It’s her own fault for tempting a preacher, if it even was his.”</p><p>“Oh my God! Are you being serious right now?” You cried out.</p><p>“Now I don’t see why you’re getting all upset-”</p><p>“Listen to yourself! Everyone knows what Lenora was like. Sure, she could be naïve, but she would never give her holy gift away before marriage. And she sure as hell weren’t gonna marry any of the neanderthals in Coal Creek.”</p><p>“Well that may be, but I can’t go arresting no preacher.”</p><p>“Even if he’s guilty?” You challenged.</p><p>“There’s no proof. If he had physically killed her-”</p><p>“He may as well have.” </p><p>“-Then it would be different. But the only sinner is the girl, and she’s paid enough.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit. Why’s it always gotta be the girl’s fault?”</p><p> </p><p>In the car, Arvin placed his hands on the wheel to steady them, his white knuckles gripping onto the rubber for dear life.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Arv.” You whispered, not knowing how else you could comfort him.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” He sighed and grabbed a pack of …’s from the dash, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.</p><p>“Maybe there’s still something we could do. If we got the town on our side-”</p><p>“That’s not gonna work. They love Teagardin.” Arvin sighed and stared ahead, his jaw tight. “Did he lay a hand on you?”</p><p>Arvin’s hands were steady holding the cigarette, but hid knee was bouncing sporadically before you placed a hand on it to soothe him.</p><p>“No. He came onto me, but I stopped it.”</p><p>“Fuck! I’ll kill him.”</p><p>You’d never seen Arvin this angry, like something dark and dangerous had come over him. Maybe you should have been scared, but this was Arvin. As far as you were concerned, he was harmless. Arvin had always been a little rough around the edges, but he wasn’t a bad person.</p><p>“and what would that do, Arv? There will just be another bad man somewhere else in the world, and there will be another girl like Lenora for him to corrupt. We’ll find proof and we’ll avenge her. We couldn't save Lenora but we can save Pamela and the other girls.”</p><p>Arvin slumped back in his seat, taking a few shaky breaths to steel himself before he nodded. </p><p>“What do we do?”</p><p>“I think it’s a good time to pray.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. .6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader and Arvin confront Preston Teagardin, but it seems Arvin wasn't fully honest about his plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This one has a lot of original dialogue, I apologise but it was all too crucial to cut out. This chapter also references chapter 2 so I suggest rereading that one if you want to catch it.)</p><p> </p><p>“That’s disgustin’,” you moved your hand to your mouth to keep from gagging as you and Arvin watched the preacher sniff the material of the Reaster girl’s underwear, then throw it into the grass. <br/>How she could even cycle without underwear was beyond you, but knowing she would probably be tossed aside in a couple days for her sister earned her your pity. They were just kids. Lenora had just been a kid. They all deserved better.<br/>Arvin’s face was as pale as his knuckles gripping the wheel. His eyes were focused on windscreen as he waited for the white car to disappear between the trees before following. <br/>“Trust me, he’s done worse. You remember the plan?” <br/>You glanced over to your boyfriend and nodded. “I’ll hide in the confession box while you scare him into confessin’. Arv, you look tired. We don’ have to do this now-” <br/>“yes, we do,” he cut in, “I gotta finish it, for Lenora’s sake.”<br/>Arvin sniffed then gave himself a nod of confidence, keeping his eyes on the road as one hand moved to open the glove compartment where Willard’s luger lay wrapped in a kitchen towel. <br/>“Holy shit, Arvin.” <br/>“Don’t worry, I ain’t actually gonna shoot anybody. I just need to make sure he knows we ain’t playin’. I’m gonna take you home now, I got some things to do.”<br/>He leaned over to kiss your cheek before he drove you home. He seemed tense the entire journey, and you weren’t sure how you could make things better. You just hoped that he wasn’t going to do anything drastic. Your plan was solid, and you were sure that once Teagardin knew he was being watched, his sinful antics would come to an end.</p><p> Arvin had continued watching the preacher for the past few weeks, and now he thought he had seen enough for the two of you to follow through with the plan. <br/>You’d been in the confession box for some time and once Teagardin came out to pray, you moved your hand out to raise the blind a little, sending a signal out to Arvin, just like you’d planned.<br/>It was quiet for a few moments; you were beginning to worry Arvin had gotten cold feet. But eventually, you saw his capped head at the back of the pews. <br/>“‘Scuse me, Preacher. You got time for a sinner?” He asked.<br/>You ducked as you watched the preacher turn, the recorder in your hand ready to capture the confession. <br/>“I've been doing wrong, and I wanna get right by the lord,” Arvin continued. <br/>You’d rehearsed this part with him a few times prior, so you knew he was nervous when he changed the phrasing from the script.<br/>“Well, that’s what I'm here for,” Teagardin leaned down a little, trying to see under the cap. <br/>You just prayed that your cover wouldn’t be blown before you had the chance to get the evidence you needed. <br/>“I’ve done lustful acts.” <br/>Preston barely looked phased, and you glared at him through the holes in the box. He sure weren't no damn preacher. <br/>“Yeah,” Teagardin agree, “that could be a big problem. Especially for the young people. Go on, tell me ‘bout it.” <br/>“I got me a pretty wife at home. One that'll do pretty much anything I ask. But I treat her real bad.” <br/>You’d already taken care of the preacher's wife. Lenora had money saved up every year for Christmas gifts, you'd left it in an envelope on her doorstep. You and Arvin both knew that Lenora would have seen it as a worthy cause. As an apology. <br/>“Well, when you say anything, what- what do you mean?” <br/>“Just what I said. Sometimes, she’ll be goin’ down on me with, well you know, her mouth. Heck, I get so excited I start forcing it.” <br/>Arvin was breathing shakily now. You could only pray that he held out long enough. You were so close to getting what you needed. So close to saving the girls of Coal Creek.<br/>“She ever puke on you? They got a little trigger, back there in their throat.” <br/>Pig. <br/> “Yeah, well, that ain’t my problem.” <br/> “Well, what’s the problem then, son?” <br/>“This guy I work with has got himself a daughter. Real young thing, just started high school.” <br/>Arvin glanced down at his hands and you wondered if he was thinking about Lenora, or trying to push her far from his mind right now. <br/> “One day, I got this girl in my truck and I drove her out to the sticks and I…had my way with her.” <br/> Teagardin let out a long exhale. You could tell that the realisation was dawning on him. “Did she put up a fight?” <br/> “No,” Arvin clenched his jaw, “but you see, the problem is, is once I'd had a taste, I just couldn’t get enough. I kept taking that girl there any chance I got. So I’d strip her clothes off, but I’d make her pray before we got started.” <br/> “Why don’t you take that hat off, boy?” <br/> Arvin kept his head down. “Sometimes I’d even keep her panties. Now, I’d just sniff ‘em as she rode off on her bike. And then I'd go home to that whore of a wife of mine and make her bake me a cake like I was celebratin’.” <br/> “What in the hell is this?” <br/> Arvin cocked the Luger. You wanted to go out and help, but he’d given you firm instructions to stay hidden until you got the recording. <br/>“You’ve been spying on me, boy?” <br/> “I’ve been watchin’ your every move for the last couple weeks,” Arvin spat, “you can't get enough of that Reaster girl, can you? Is that how you did my Lenora too? How you wanted to do my y/n?” <br/> “So,” Teagardin nodded, “Mrs. Russell’s boy. Tryin’ to play the hero so his little whore won’t leave him. All right. Don’t do anything you’ll regret, son.” <br/> “I won’t regret protectin’ my girl.” Arvin growled. <br/> “Why don’t you put the gun down and we can talk all about it?” <br/> “Go ahead an’ talk.” <br/> There was the cue. Teagardin clicked his tongue, and you pressed record. <br/> “It wasn’t my fault,” he scoffed, “and Lenora was just like this, this Reaster girl. She wouldn’t let me be. But I want you to know that I- I pray for that girl’s soul every night.” <br/> “Do you pray for her baby’s soul too?” Arvin asked as he aimed the gun more accurately, his finger hovering over the trigger. <br/> “Look, I didn’t have nothin’ to do with that. She came to me sayin’ she for that way from a boy-” <br/> “-Don’t fuckin’ lie to me!” Arvin warned. <br/> “Lies? The lies- the lies are hers. She got it in her head that I was the father. That I was gonna take care of everythin’. God dammit, boy!” Teagardin shrunk back as Arvin cocked the gun again. “Listen to me! I ain’t gonna take the blame for no bastard child! It would ruin me, man. You can understand that, can’t you? Hell! You would’ve had your way with that y/l/n girl if she’d let you, wouldn't ya? Listen to me, boy. She. Was. Delusional. She was crazy. You see?” <br/>“No, she was just lonely,” Arvin said softly. <br/> “No, man.” <br/> Teagardin threw the bible under his arm, spooking Arvin into firing a shot. You threw a hand over your mouth when you realised it was loaded, backing up against the wooden panel of the box. It sure as hell hadn’t been loaded when you’d seen it stored in his glove compartment. That was why he was acting so weird the other night.<br/> It all happened so fast. Preston was begging for his life, but Arvin was relentless. He knew that either way. He was going to look like the bad guy. All that was on his mind, was you. </p><p> You stepped out of the confession box, watching Arvin on his hands and knees. “He’s dead,” you gasped, hand still in place over your mouth. <br/>The preacher still had his eyes open, almost as if he was looking at you, taunting you. You were done for. He’d still somehow managed to successfully ruin your life<br/> “I dropped a bullet. Help me search.” <br/> “You killed him,” you moved your hand from your mouth and looked at Arvin through a wet fog,” why did you bring me here if you knew you were gonna kill him, Arvin?” <br/> Arvin glanced at you and stood up. He advanced towards, but you stepped away. <br/> His own eyes teared up, but he didn’t dare take another step, “because I needed you to see. He wasn’t gonna stop, y/n. I didn’t have a choice. And I can’t lose you, so I need you to understand that.” <br/>“Arvin you killed a man!” <br/> “I killed a sinner! I got rid of the evil in our town. You think he woulda thought twice about shootin’ me? You think the next time you refused to let him into your panties, he woulda taken no for an answer? There ain’t no angels in Coal Creek. Only the Devil.” <br/> Arvin stepped towards you again and this time you remained still, letting his arms bring you into his chest. “I am sorry, y/n. I shouldn’ta brought you into this.” <br/> You looked up and once again, you didn’t just see Arvin. You saw Willard and Charlotte and even Lenora. Maybe in order to truly escape Arvin’s past, he had to let it die. He had to run as far as he could from Meade, and you had to follow. <br/> “Where do we go?” <br/> Arvin smiled and brought his hand to your cheek. “First, I need to go home. Then I was thinking Vegas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>